


Blue flowers and Pink tatoos

by QueenOfRavenss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, along with a Tattoshop au, f for fluff, flowershop au, flustered Lance, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/pseuds/QueenOfRavenss
Summary: Lance helpless pines after the tatoo artist from across the street.





	Blue flowers and Pink tatoos

Lance looks across the street and into the tattoo shop that sat directly from his flower shop. This had been the fifth time he’d done it in less than 5 minutes. In his defence he couldn’t help it, the tattoo artists currently working was so beautiful he was mesmerized by such beauty. Her long white coily hair framing her beautiful dark skin and her beautiful bright blue eyes reminded him of the ocean. There were pink triangle like shapes tattooed just below her eyes. From what he has noticed she is a popular artist due to all the clients he sees her tattoo. 

“You either should take a picture or just stop being a pansy and go and talk to her” Pidge said startling Lance, he dropped the poor blue bells in his hands. Both of them stared at the fallen bluebells, Pidge made a praying motion before moving to clean it up. 

“Gheez Lance you’ve killed the bluebells, what kind of florist are you?” Pidge teased. Lance glared at her as he grabbed the dust pan from the closet.

“Shut up!” Lance barked up sweeping up the dirt as Pidge replanting the bluebells in a different pot.

“Look I get it she’s easy on the eyes, and she's waaaaay above your level but that hasn’t stopped you before” Pidge said, placing the bluebells with it’s brethren.

“Listen, it’s not that simple!” Lance defended as he headed out to the outside gardens to dump the potted dirt in. 

“You must be super interested in her if you’re this flustered” Pidge snickered as Lance forcible shut the back door. He didn't need her advice! He was perfectly capable of talking to that beautiful tattoo artist on his own! But...Pidge was right, he should go over and introduce himself. He just doesn’t know how ‘hi I’ve stared at you from my flower shop across the street my name is Lance’ is gonna go. Even he admits it’s sort of creepy just staring at someone from afar day after day. Yeah he should get over his nervousness and just talk to her. 

The next day he stood out front of Altean Tattoo’s, people bumped into him as he just stood there. He didn’t let himself get a chance to even enter the tattoo shop. He laid low for a while to recover his ego.

After the blunder from a few days ago, he managed to convince himself to go in only to find out that the beautiful tattoo artist didn’t work that day. He found out because from his shop didn’t see her, but decided to risk it anyway and enter into the shop, only to find her to still not be there. 

The next day, he had just missed her apparently that day she worked half a shift. So by the time he was on his break she had already left for the day. With all these failed attempts and almost being recognized by the employees there he gave up on his efforts. It was simply not meant to be, there was always more fish in the sea….

“You’re seriously just gonna give up after three failed attempts?” Pidge questioned in disbelief, he wasn’t in the mood to be teased. 

“She hasn’t even had the chance to turn you down! Just gonna pack in the bags right now?” Pidge went on, Lance just ignored her thinking she’d stop if he ignored her. 

“Hey, maybe I should be your wingman” Pidge offered, Lance looked at her, violently shaking his head. 

“Nononononoonono! There’s no need for that” Lance said putting his arms in an ‘X’ formation. Pidge laughed at his ridiculousness, she pushed up her glasses making a mischievous smirk. 

“Alright alright loverboy, I’ll just leave you to your pining” Pidge teased, Lance decided he had enough of being teased and threw a handful of potted dirt at her. Unfortunately Pidge had good reflexes and managed to dodge his attack. And to Lance’s horror it hit the object of his affection right in the face. 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” he immediately said running up to her and helping her wipe off the dirt on her face. 

“It’s alright, I guess dirt isn’t the worst thing that could be thrown at me” the tattoo artist said, Pidge was struggling to hold her laughter in the background. The little shit. 

“No I shouldn’t have been throwing dirt, I’m real sorry, here let me give you some free complementary bouquet for the trouble” Lance said looking through the bouquet of flowers.

“You don’t need to do that” the tattoo artist said, Lance shook his head and picked out the brightest bouquet, a bunch of juniberries accented by lily of the valley. 

“Please I threw dirt at your face at least let me give you flowers” Lance said picking up the juniberries and handing them over to the tattoo artist. At the sight of flowers the woman blue eyes widen.

“I love juniberries” she said as he handed over the bouquet, as they did the exchange their hands briefly touched. The action caused Lance’s entire body to feel warm. Come on Lance, you’re not in middle school anymore get it together! He thought to himself. The woman looked at the bouquet with fondness smelling the flowers with a smile on her face. 

“I guess I can’t really say no to these, did you bundle these together?” she asked looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of her.

“Y-Yes actually” he admitted rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Their beautiful, you did a nice job-uh I didn’t get you name” the woman said, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“Oh, my name is Lance” he responded looking down at himself realizing he wasn’t wearing his name tag. 

“These are very beautiful Lance, my name is Allura” Allura introduced himself, she held out her tiny hand Lance shook her hand. 

“Thanks, I’m pretty new to this, the others make better bouquets but glad you like mine” Lance nervously stated, still shaking her hand. 

“Well I think you are doing a fantastic job for being so new to this” Allura complimented seeing the rising blush on Lance’s face. 

“Do you have card I could write on?” Allura asked, Lance let go of Allura’s hand in search for a card. Shit how could he forget to write a card for the bouquet. Once he found a card and pen he handed it to her. She placed the bouquet down and started writing on it. Once she was done, she handed him back the card and picked up the bouquet.

“I’ll be back tomorrow for the fertilizer I came her for” Allura said with a wink making her leave. Lance watched her as she left before turning looking at the note card she wrote on. He did a double take not believing what he was seeing.

“What are you gawking at?” Pidge said walking up to him and looking at the card he was holding.

“See! I told you!” Pidge bragged looking at the phone numbers written on the card.

“I got her number!” Lance yelled throwing up his hands in the air and knocking over more bluebells.

“Gonna start calling you the bluebell killer if this keeps happening” Pidge teased.

“Shut up” Lance said moving to clean up his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! If you did please leave a like and comment!


End file.
